A Just Cause
A Just Cause is the seventh and final Agency mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction This mission automatically starts after the sixth Agency mission Into the Den. Tom Sheldon immediately contacts Rico on his PDA and warns him of the possible consequences of destroying the oil field. There will be an assault rifle weapon box and a grenade box in front of Rico. The oil field is located north of the island he's on. You'll be provided with a Sivirkin 15 Havoc helicopter. If your Black Market version is level 6, it will have rocket pods. Walkthrough Upon arrival to the Selatan Oil and Gas Fields, Tom Sheldon warns you about nuclear readings coming from the field. Shortly after, a large nuclear submarine (U1) will pop up to the surface in the distance. This is the same submarine that appeared near Kastelo Singa. The submarine is well guarded by 4 SAMs and the sub is escorted by several attack helicopters. As you approach the sub, veer far to the right at low altitude and approach the front of the sub since SAMs can't reach you in this arc. Keep a safe distance and take out the helicopters first, then parachute down to the sub. There is no need to engage the SAMs directly. There will be 4 Panau Secret Service (elite Panau Military) soldiers on the submarine that can easily be taken out. Once you arrive at the submarine hatch, you need to hack the door open. Inside you meet none other than Pandak "Baby" Panay, who somehow survived the grenade blast from the previous mission. .]] You now start a large boss fight with Baby Panay on a ledge at the back of the room with crates of gold that can be used as good cover. Baby Panay has a rare rapid-fire Rocket Launcher which launches 5 rockets in rapid succession before having to reload. Every time Panay loses a set level of health, several ninjas spawn on the floor and make fighting more difficult. You can kill Baby Panay by stocking up on 6 Triggered Explosives before the mission and throwing them at the roof above Panay. If you are far from him this will make the triggered explosive land at his feet and when detonated, throws him into the air, taking about 1/6 of his health each time. You can also kill Panay pretty easily with an upgraded Assault Rifle. Assuming you have Downloadable content for Just Cause 2, the Quad Rocket Launcher is a good weapon to use. Hide behind cover and pop out to fire between rocket blasts. Once all his health is gone, there will be a cut-scene in which Panay makes several threats and escapes to the missile silos. There are four missiles, each aimed at Russia, China, Japan, and the United States and painted in their respective colors. Panay gets snagged onto the Japanese-painted missile. Rico grapples onto the missile for Russia. .]] This is the second part of the fight: Rico must deactivate three missiles while evading Baby Panay's fire. Somehow he becomes invincible during this part. Shoot him first anyway. He will fumble and say something about how your shots "got lucky". This gives you a window of a few seconds to deactivate a missile. There are three missiles you must deactivate. Once you reprogram the last missile and reach Panay (who is on the U.S. missile), a cut-scene will start. Panay will taunt Rico, and attempt to fight him, but Rico will overpower him, and reprogram the missile. After that, he jumps off. The missile will fall on the oil field, killing Panay and supposedly rendering the Selatan Oil and Gas Fields unusable. Rico then falls onto the Agency barge where Sheldon, Kane and Tan were waiting for him. While they are a bit unhappy about Rico's decision, they all agree that The Agency will help install a US-friendly president to replace Panay. All four of them then raise a toast to a 'brighter tomorrow'. Once this mission is finished, it unlocks Mercenary Mode and spawns Rico at Karl Blaine's Residence. Trivia *It's possible to obtain Panay's multi-shot rocket launcher. See the Rocket Launcher article for details. On that note, that might be his signature weapon, although he uses an Assault Rifle against Rico at the ending segment. Unfortunately, you cannot pick up his rocket launcher after he is dead. You can only obtain it through mods. *From the missile's size, it's hard to be sure if the missiles would even reach their destination, due to the limited amount of fuel the missiles carry. China and Japan may be affected if hit, but the missiles for Russia and America may not even reach their targets. *One easy way to kill Baby Panay is by going below the place he is standing on, then he will launch the rockets at you. Since you are below him, he will get caught in the explosion radius and will get injured via rockets. Then you can focus on the ninjas. From time to time get out of the hiding spot then shoot Panay and repeat until he's dead. *In reality nuclear missiles are harmless against undersea oil fields and the radiation is safely absorbed by the sea in a few days at the most. *Just before you open the door to the submarine, it is possible to buy a weapon from the Black Market to use in the fight. *If you choose to throw triggered explosives at Panay, it will throw him into the air which would realistically kill any character in the game on detonation. *This mission allows you to travel across Panau at once due to the speed of the missiles and Rico Rodriguez standing on top of it. *"Zxz's black market mod" (PC only) allows one to play with the Nuclear missiles any time. *It's highly unlikely that real nuclear missiles would fly at such a dangerously low altitude, where they could crash into the many Panauan mountains. Not only that, but most real nuclear missiles are ballistic missiles, which fly all the way to the edge of space on their way, because the thinner atmosphere up there allows them to save fuel, which allows the missile to be smaller. See also: nuclear missiles. *The 3 UH-10 Chippewas that come from the U1 sub when Rico gets close to it, are uniquely the only black ones of their kind, except for the one in Into the Den. It's up to you whether to destroy them or Hijack one. *So far, this is the only storyline mission that starts with "A" in the Just Cause game series. *When you reach the submarine, the music will cut to a heat level 5 theme when it is still heat level 1. *Panay will spawn unlimited Ninja bodyguards, but when he is in a critically injured state, 3 ninjas will spawn every time he is hit unlike before, when only 2 spawn. *The end of the mission where Panay gets (quite literally) blown up is similar to the end of Taking Out The Garbage Vol 3, the last storyline mission of Just Cause (1), where Salvador Mendoza gets blown up by explosives and "becomes an integral part of his country". In this case, Panay "becomes an integral part of the oil field". *In a continuity error, in the cut-scene where Panay gets defeated, he gets snagged onto the Japanese missile. During the chase itself, Panay is on the American missile. Then when you stunt jump onto the American missile (after disarming all three), the next cut-scene starts and Rico and Panay are back on the Japanese missile. *There are several songs heard during this mission that cannot be heard anywhere else. **During the part where the submarine surfaces, there is a one song heard. **During the missile chase, that same music is heard, but in a much tenser register. **When Rico lands on the Agency Zhejiang 6903, there is another song, but very shortly. *After this mission, when Tom Sheldon drops you off at Karl Blaine's Residence, this is the only time you are extracted to a unmarked location. He still says "Here we are. Thanks for flyin' Air Sheldon, he-he-he!" *The mission name probably refers to Rico's decision to blow up the oil field to prevent further confrontations between China, USA, Russia and Japan. *On hardcore difficulty, assuming you have racked up enough heat to unlock heat level 5, it is almost impossible to hack the door and the missiles with the time you're allowed. However, there will still be ninjas spawning in pairs (and later threes), but still be aware for Baby Panay's Rocket Launcher. **If you racked up more than or equal to 400,000 chaos points, there will be 8 buttons to press, and that will be extremely difficult to type in, but is still possible. *Baby Panay's missiles do not go to their supposed targets. **Instead, he starts out near the East Tanah Raya - Selatan Archipelago border (instead of the U1 per se), travels through Kampung Kepulauan Selatan and Kuala Rajang, passes near Kem Port Rodrigo, goes through Kem Port Pelangi, makes a giant loop around the Lautan Lama Desert (though not the entire desert), and then at the giant island which separates East Tanah Raya and Panau Tengah Bay, it looks as if though he starts heading down there, but then he abruptly goes up north, passes through Bandar Pertama and Pekan Buah Melambak, then through the giant canyon in the Berawan Besar Mountains, and then he just goes through Pelaut Archipelago and East Tanah Raya until you're back where you started. *Note that if you follow him the entire route, then when he gets back, he will go into SCRAM mode, and you fail the mission because he gets away. *Panay's Assault Rifle deals more damage the farther you go on the route. It is however, possible to survive without mods. *Something that would've been a really nice challenge would be if all 3 Panau Secret Service UH-10 Chippewas had rocket pods instead of just one and the servicemen on the ground had rocket launchers. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions